My Men in Uniform
by Halawen
Summary: Clare is a crime reporter and her work often takes her to the fire station and the police station where Owen and Fitz work. After months of using them as sources the sexual tension has built up and it's about to erupt. Flare/Clowen/Flowen smut shot. Read A/Ns please.


**Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Welcome to tonight's quickie smut shot here's all the important stuff to know before reading:**

 ***This is a future fic Clare is 22, Owen and Fitz are 23**

 ***Owen is a fire fighter**

 ***Fitz is a cop**

 ***Clare is a reporter on the crime beat for the Toronto Sun**

 ***she was never pregnant in high school but did have sex with Drew and Eli**

 ***And even though he's not in this fic Adam didn't die**

 **Okay enjoy the hot Flowen**

 **My Men in Uniform**

"Hi Clare," Spinner greets me when I come into his office.

"Hey Spin, Fitz said I could interview him today about the home invasion robberies last night," I explain my presence. Not that my being at this particular police station is odd, I'm constantly at police stations with my job and since Spinner is a Sargent here and Fitz a fourth class detective constable I'm here nearly every day. Both of them are more than happy to give me interviews and they both see that everyone else at the station cooperates.

"Yeah I thought you'd be by for that. Fitz and Francis are in interview one with a suspect. You can go into the box if you want," Spinner offers. The box means observation, called the box because it's a small room with one door and no windows and only a two way mirror to look into the interview room.

"Thanks Spin, give my love to Emma," I grin kissing his cheek.

"I will you still coming to dinner on Monday?" Spinner asks.

"Of course I am," I reply and leave Spin's office going down the hall to the box.

I'm here so often that no one thinks anything of the fact that I go in. Fitz and his partner, Will Francis, are interviewing a suspect. I watch them for about half an hour taking down a few notes as they interview the suspect but he doesn't seem to be saying anything so after half an hour they decide to leave him for a while. It's a common tactic they leave a suspect and leave the cameras on hoping that after they sweat in there for a while and with no one else in the room the suspect will say something incriminating. Seeing them leave the interview room I exit observation at the same time.

"Hey Clare," Will nods.

"Hi Will, so do I get my interview now Fitz?" I question.

"Yeah I have a couple of hours to kill now, let's go back in here more private," Fitz replies opening the door to observation again.

"I'm going to get some lunch, I'll ask one of the other unis to check on Mr. Moyer in there in an hour or so," Will says.

Fitz nods and pulls me into the box again, when we're in he locks the door and we sit in the chairs. He closes the blinds to the two way mirror and turns on the lights. I spend the next 45 minutes asking Fitz questions about the home invasions and the suspect.

"You know some time I'd like to see you for a reason other than wanting an interview about crimes," Fitz comments when I'm done and stand up ready to leave.

"What reason would you like to see me for?" I inquire.

"How about this?" Fitz replies pushing me against the wall gently and abducting my lips as he simultaneously turns out the lights.

I'm not exactly shocked by the kiss the sexual tension between Fitz and I has been building for a long time now. I drop my pen and notepad, linking my arms around his neck and part my lips for him. Fitz's tongue slides over my bottom lip, seeking further access and I grant it parting my lips a little farther. He slips his tongue between my lips and it caresses mine, wraps around my tongue and they dance together, fighting for dominance. I grip his belt and take it off, pulling his shirt out and begin opening the buttons. I take his shirt off his arms, letting it fall to the floor. I grip his undershirt next, pulling it from his pants and up a little, I brush my fingers over his abs and then pull the undershirt over his head which requires breaking from the kiss.

Fitz opens my blouse, just a few buttons before pulling it over my head. He puts it on the floor with his clothes and then his lips claps to mine again and he gets my bra off. Next he pulls my skirt up pulling my panties down, his fingers drift down my skin and I moan and quiver as his finger gently brushes over my clit. The little bundle of nerves excites at his touch sending shock waves of pleasure through my body. I pull out of the kiss and bite the corner of my lip exhaling a rapturous breath. I grab his pants opening the fly and yanking them down with his boxers, his thick throbbing erection springs free and I take it in my hand.

I stroke him a few times until I feel pre-cum drip from the tip. Fitz picks me up and my legs wrap around his waist. He gently pushes me against the wall, at the same time positioning me so that he penetrates me as he lowers me down a little. I gasp and moan, my body tensing and then quivering as Fitz fills me. After a moment we begin moving, I move along him, my arms around his neck for support and leaning against the wall. He holds me up, his arms under my ass and he helps me move along him. His boots are still on, his pants and boxers around his ankles, my legs are around him, my heels and skirt still on and my panties hanging around one ankle. The tickling build to orgasm rapidly becomes nearly overwhelming. I move faster, he moves faster and my body begins to shake, wildly and uncontrollably as I explode in orgasm. I muffle my cries against Fitz's neck and he makes a primal grunt and moans my name as he orgasms.

"Well that was definitely more fun than just interviewing you for a story," I grin as he sets me down.

"Much. Just so you know I am clean and I know you're on birth control or there would have been more talking beforehand," Fitz grins.

"I knew you were clean I would have stopped you otherwise," I smile retrieving my clothes.

"Next time you should come to my apartment," Fitz comments as we begin dressing.

"Or you could come to mine," I smile and he grins. "I have to run and you have to get back to work. I'm sure I'll see you again in the next few days," I tell him buttoning my blouse and running my fingers through my curls.

"I'm sure you will but how do I drop by your apartment if I don't know where you live?"

"You're a cop figure it out," I reply grabbing my pad and pen before leaving. As I walk through the bullpen Will waves to me while eating a cheeseburger at his desk; I wave back and leave the station. I get back in my car and check my cell phone finding a missed call from my boss so I call her back. "You called Tatum?"

"Yeah you have a source at one of the firehouses right?"

"Yeah."

"Is that firehouse twelve?"

"Yep that's the one," I reply.

"Great we just got word that the fire downtown this morning was arson, go see what your contact says," she tells me and hangs up. I shrug setting down my phone and making the drive to the fire station. I get out and walk straight in, much like Fitz and Spinner's police station I'm a regular face around here as well.

"Well if it isn't our favorite reporter," Randy grins.

"Hi Randy is Owen around?" I ask.

"Upstairs, probably just getting out of the shower," Randy tells me.

"Sounds like I arrived just in time then," I smile and walk upstairs.

Owen became a firefighter after college and when I became a reporter we ran into each other. He became one of my sources like Fitz and also like Fitz the sexual tension between us has been growing for a while. After what just happened with Fitz I decide it's time to explode the sexual tension between Owen and I. I go upstairs to up to his room, in this fire station the fire fighters are bunked two to a room instead of all in one dorm room.

"Hi Sam," I smile at Owen's roommate.

"Hey Clare he's in the shower," Sam nods he's on his bed on a tablet.

"I know would you mind giving us the room for an hour?"

"Not a problem," Sam grins getting off the bed, "have fun."

"I plan to," I smile and Sam closes the door when he's gone I lock it. Now as long as there's no fire Owen and I have an hour to ourselves. I set my stuff down and hear the washroom door open, to my licentious delight Owen comes out a little wet and wrapped only in a towel.

"Clare," Owen says surprised but with definite delight in his voice.

"Hi, I came to interview you about the fire they think is arson but first," I smile going over and putting one hand at the back of Owen's neck. My lips lure his into a deep sizzling kiss as my other hand grabs his towel and pulls it away. I drop it to the floor and Owen's lips part, his arms coming around me. I feel him getting hard, his cock growing with every move of my lips and touch of my fingers. Owen's fingers begin skillfully opening the buttons on my blouse, he gets them open and he pulls the blouse off tossing it behind him and then comes my bra. His hands cup my breasts and I moan gently into the kiss as his fingers softly tweak my nipples. I grab his cock stroking him and he breaks the kiss to moan.

"You're in a good mood today," Owen comments picking me up and carrying me to the bed.

"Very, had a nice interview with Fitz just a short while ago and after that I decided it was time to release the sexual tension that's been building with us," I inform Owen.

"Remind me to thank Fitz later," Owen grins sitting up to take off my heels, skirt and panties.

I smile spreading my legs and Owen gets between them. I put my hands at the back of his neck and our lips collide for a blistering kiss. One of his hands gently toys with my breast while the other strokes his hard throbbing cock. Then I feel the tip pushing at my pussy lips, a breath hitches in my throat anticipating his entry. He pushes in and the breath releases into the kiss, my fingers rake into his hair and my back arches as he glides farther into me. I deepen the kiss moaning against his lips and my hips begin to buck. We don't start out slow at all we just begin at a rapid fiery pace, the months of sexual tension exploding and fueling us to go faster and faster. My nails scratching down Owen's back lightly, our bodies move together, he thrusts deep into me and my hips buck. My body writhes, trembles and gyrates. I tense and then shake wildly again as I near orgasm, Owen's body does the same and with every breath against my lips he grunts and says my name. We both explode at the same time, our lips parting to exhale and moan, we don't muffle our noises but I don't really care. I'm pretty sure everyone at the fire station, just as everyone at the police station, has been seeing this sexual tension build so no one is surprised.

"That was great, I would go so far as to say amazing. You should come by for that more often," Owen says when we can breathe again.

"You could also come to my place," I tell him kissing his chest before I stand to retrieve my clothes.

"You haven't given me your address," Owen remarks getting up to dress himself.

"Ask Fitz, I'm sure he's found it by now," I reply buttoning my blouse again. "You know I still need to ask you about that fire you think is arson," I remind him putting my heels on again.

"Oh right you came here for that too, well sit down I'll tell you anything you want to know as always," Owen says.

I spend another half hour interviewing him about the suspected arson and then leave the station, but not before giving Owen a salacious kiss goodbye. I stop for lunch on the way back to the office and spend the rest of the afternoon and evening writing both articles. I get them both submitted a little after eight; they'll make the morning edition. I go home eat a quick dinner and watch the news before falling asleep. At our rundown meeting the next morning I'm sent to Toronto Western to find out about a string of drug robberies, so I don't see Owen or Fitz all day. After writing my article and returning to my apartment however I am thrilled and titillated to see them both in my living room and best of all in uniform.

"My men in uniform here to greet me after work how exceptionally erotic and what a wonderful homecoming. Not that I'm complaining but how did you get in?"

"I might be a cop now but I still remember how to pick a lock," Fitz replies and I smile setting down my keys and my purse.

"Delicious, I don't know about the two of you but I could use a workout after sitting behind a desk all day," I respond going over to them. They're still sitting on the sofa and I kick off my heels sitting partly on Owen's lap and partly on Fitz's lap. I kiss Owen first and then Fitz, lingering in each kiss and tasting their lips. I nip their bottom lip gently tugging as I pull away. "You know there is much more space in the bedroom," I tell them getting off their laps.

"Then we should move into the bedroom," Owen smiles he hops over the back of the sofa while Fitz and I walk around.

I pull both of them by the hands going into the bedroom. As soon as we're in Owen takes my top off while Fitz unzips my skirt. They get those off quickly and then switch positions, Owen taking off my panties and Fitz taking off my bra. Now I'm entirely naked but they remain in uniform. Owen picks me up and puts me on the bed, his lips attach to mine and I start opening the buttons on his shirt. While I work at getting his shirt off Fitz opens my legs going between them and his tongue slips into me. I moan, make a quivering breath and grip tightly to Owen's shirt as my hips buck on Fitz's tongue. Owen breaks the kiss to let me moan in exalted euphoria while he takes his shirt off. Fitz's tongue tickles and excites my every nerve while Owen toys with my breasts. When Fitz's thumb begins rubbing my clit in gentle circles I begin to quake and quiver before erupting in ecstasy. I scream out in orgasm, Fitz slows down his tongue and withdraws it when my orgasm dissipates.

Owen ensnares my lips kissing me deeply and then he helps me up. He positions me on my knees, bending me forward so I'm supported on my hands as well. Fitz gets in front of me caressing his stiff and throbbing cock; I pick my head up taking the tip of it into my mouth. I suck lightly and Fitz moans. Owen gets behind me; he pets my pussy lips and then opens them. Taking my waist Owen thrusts into me, sliding all the way in and I take my lips from Fitz's cock to moan and let out a breath. My body adjusts to Owen and I take Fitz back into my mouth. Owen starts out slow and I suck and lick Fitz's throbbing man meat slow, at first, but soon he's dying to release and I find myself eager to taste him. I suck a little harder, move my lips a little faster and swirl my tongue around. Owen seems to get spurred by movements as he begins moving exponentially faster. Fitz's body goes tight and still, his hand tunneling into my hair and then he climaxes with a guttural grunt. I swallow his seed, Fitz collapses onto the bed and Owen begins pounding into me hard and yet gentle and my body loving every single second. I grip the bedspread, my neck cranes back and my back arches. After just a few moments of this we both scream out at the same moment as we explode in climatic satisfaction. Owen slows down and then withdraws before sinking into the bed and I collapse onto both of my lovers.

"That was a great way to end the evening and quite the work out I'm hungry now. I think we should order dinner and eat naked in bed," I tell them when I'm able to breathe once more.

"I like this plan," Owen smiles.

"I agree a wonderful plan," Fitz grins.

"I also think you and I should have a real date, one that at least starts the evening with clothes and somewhere public," Owen says.

"I agree we should have a date too," Fitz nods.

"Separately or together?" I inquire.

"Well we each get one separate date and then one together," Owen comments and Fitz nods.

"I like that plan," I grin and then take each of my lover's lips for another kiss.


End file.
